Time Dilation
by El President
Summary: The brain is a very powerful organ to a living creature. It controls everything. The command center for the body. One of its most peculiar abilities is Time Dilation. The ability to slow down time. Just how far reaching is this ability?
1. The Calm Before the Storm

Time Dilation

Twilight Sparkle felt it. It was near. Like the calm before the storm. She could feel everything begin to slow down. Twilight Sparkle felt that Death had found her.

Twilight had spent the last years of her life waiting for this exact moment in time, ever wondering how it would be. She had come up with several scenarios, from seeing the pony Grim Reaper to seeing the light at the end of a long tunnel. None of that came. She did not see Death nor tunnel. All Twilight saw were the caring and loving eyes of her most faithful assistant and friend.

That's not to say that she was oblivious to death. No, death was looming just over her. She felt it. It was an odd feeling to say the least. Anxiety, fear and happiness all mixed into one emotion. If Twilight had to describe death in one word it would be, calm. Just a calm moment. No noise, no pain, no calamity just calm in its purest definition.

"Spike...its time..." Twilight murmured in a low soft voice.

"No...Twilight please not yet..." Spike whispered back, looking down on Twilight with teary, pleading eyes.

"We both knew this day would come, Spike. We prepared for it," Twilight looked up at her assistant. "Please don't cry Spike,"

"How can you ask me to do that," Spike loudly whispered. "I'm losing the most amazing friend I have ever had. Twilight how could I not cry!" Spike let go of a few more tears.

"Oh Spike," Twilight reached up with her hoof. Spike grabbed her hoof tightly into one of his claws. "You're not losing me Spike. I'm just going away for a while. A few hundred years from now you'll see me again and we will never be separated ever again. So don't mourn me for too long. I want you to live your life to the fullest Spike. Can you promise me that?"

"Twilight I...I promise," Spike said in a low voice. He meant it though. He would live his life to the fullest. He would do it for it was Twilight's last wish.

"Thank you, Spike," Twilight took her hoof from Spike's claw and rested it on her chest.

"Ok I'm ready," Twilight said as if talking to Death itself.

"Twilight I...I love you. I will always love you and I will never forget you," Spike said through the river of tears on his checks .

"I...love...you...too," Twilight murmured with the last of her breath.

Twilight Sparkle closed her eyes. Time seemed to have stopped.


	2. Afterlife

Twilight Sparkle opened her eyes. The first thing she felt was that there was a lack of aches in her body. Her hip, back and hooves felt...new. Brand new even. She stretched a bit to reawaken her muscles. It felt good to have her muscles moving again. During her stretches she noticed that her hooves were no longer wrinkly. They were soft, silky, and glistened. They were new. She was new.

Twilight took a look at her surroundings. There was...nothing. Nothing but an endless whiteness. She blinked a few time. Reawakening her ocular muscles. Her vision blurred for a bit and then, something. A luscious green tree just a few yards away. Her vision blurred again and then, more. A green field surrounded the tree. Nothing but neat green grass as far as the eye cloud see. Her vision blurred. A clear blue sky with puffy white clouds. Her vision blurred. A calm soothing river to her left. Her vision blurred. A long stone road was created under her hooves. Her vision blurred. Vibrant flowers sprang up around her. In the distance she could see mountains.

Twilight walked to the bank of the river. She gingerly dipped her hoof into the clear water. Twilight sighed in pleasure. The water was perfect. Soft, not to cold or hot, soothing; perfect. She reluctantly lifted her hoof from the water and looked down into the river. She saw a young lavender mare staring back up at her. No wrinkles, no gray mane, no tired eyes. Her coat glistened, her eyes sparkled with life, and her violet and pink mane was vibrant as ever. She looked perfect.

Twilight chuckled at her narcissism. She stepped back from the river and headed down the stone road.

As Twilight came close to the tree, she saw its vibrant leaves rustle light in the breeze. Twilight walked behind the tree, her gut telling her there was something important on this tree. Midway around the tree her vision blurred.

Twilight came back to the road and saw a text written on the tree. She read the text.

"It is said that the first sign of the afterlife is an endless river filled with clear, soothing, perfect water. This is the first sign because water is a necessity for all living creatures. Water is essential for life therefore the afterlife cannot exist without water,"- Father Starlight Breeze.

Twilight immediately recognized the text. It was spoken by a priest for the Devine Celestial church in 355 EA (Equestrian Age). She had read it numerous times before. While Twilight wasn't very religious herself, she did believe in the teachings of the Devine Celestial church.

Twilight took one last look at the text then the river before continuing on her journey.

Twilight came across a large landscape with nothing but grass for miles on end. Her vision blurred. The grass was replaced by large farmland for miles on end. The stone road took Twilight between the farmland and she saw every vegetable, fruit, or herb that was editable. Every single one. Twilight walked on wards until she came a across a scarecrow, cutting the stone path. Her vision blurred. Text appeared on the scarecrow's hay filled chest. Twilight read the text.

"The second sign of the afterlife you will come across is large open farmland for miles and miles; endless. This is because food is the second necessity for any living creature. Without food, creatures would starve and die. Thus the afterlife cannot exist without food,"- Father Starlight Breeze.

Twilight also immediately recognized the text. Starlight Breeze's second quote on the afterlife.

Twilight took one last look at the text, then the farmland before continuing her journey on the stone path.

Twilight walked along the path. She walked and walked for what seemed like eternity. Strangely enough she felt no fatigue what so ever. Nothing. She felt like she could walk for eternity twice.

Finally Twilight reached an open field where the stone road ended. Her vision blurred. A small sign with text sprang up from the ground in front of her. She read the text.

"The third and final sign of the afterlife is friendship, love, and magic. Some would say that is three things but in actuality, it is only one. Love and friendship go hand in hand. Without love there can be no friendship and without friendship there can be no love. They are one in the same. Same for magic. Since there is love magic, love is magic. Therefore, by default, friendship is magic. Magic cannot exist without love or friendship. Thus friendship, love and magic are all one in the same. The afterlife is believed to be full of magic. Thus the afterlife cannot exist without magic, friendship and love,"-Father Starlight Breeze.

Twilight found a sort of special connection with the third and final quote on the afterlife made by the priest. Since for most of Twilight's life she has been living this quote. Friendship is magic.

A bright light shinned and blinded Twilight. It was sudden and unexpected. Twilight shielded her eyes until the intensity of the light lowered. Twilight opened her eyes and was amazed at the sight that befell her. A tall, pale golden alicorn stood on the end of the road, blocking Twilight's view of the field beyond. The alicorn looked at Twilight with shinning golden eyes and spoke.

"And so on the day of creation, the alicorn gods and goddesses created the living realm. As they created the realm for the living they tasked a young goddess on creating the realm for the dead. The afterlife. So on the same day, the goddess used her golden Pegasus wings to move rain clouds over the afterlife to create the endless river. She used her Earth pony hooves and strength to plant an endless amount of all known editable plants on the endless farmlands. She used her Unicorn horn to surround the afterlife in an endless blanket of love, friendship and magic. When she was done and was congratulated by the elder gods, she named the afterlife after herself; Heaven. Your time has come Twilight Sparkle. The gods have watched you and studied you for one hundred and fifteen years. Your time to rest is at hand. Welcome home Twilight Sparkle,"

With that last comment, the alicorn vanished in another blinding light. Twilight's vision blurred one last time. Twilight walked forward and was stunned at what she saw.

Ponyville. It was Ponyville. Sweet, rural, full of love, perfect Ponyville was in front of Twilight. She looked down as the stone road led straight to the center entrance of the town. Twilight followed the road until she saw them.

Her friends. All of her friends from Ponyville were there. Pinkie Pie bounced up and down with endless energy, her mane poofy and vibrant, her coat radiating a light pink aurora. Rainbow Dash, her wings looking as strong as ever, her mane vibrant , smiled at Twilight, her coat radiated a cyan aurora. Applejack cheered, her hooves looking like they could buck a hundred tress in under an hour, her coat radiated a golden aurora. Fluttershy, looking confident and humble, eagerly waved at Twilight, her coat radiating a butter yellow aurora. Rarity smiled and waved at Twilight, her purple mane looking radiant and stunning, her coat radiated a crystal white aurora. A banner with the words "Welcome home Twilight!" written in bright lavender letters hanged above them.

Twilight was overcome with emotion as words failed her and joyful tears streaked down her checks. She didn't know what to do so she did the only thing she could. She ran. Twilight ran the rest of the road down to the town's entrance. She leapt into the loving arms of her dear friends. They cried and they laughed as they hugged. Twilight was overjoyed and let the euphoria overtake her body as she closed her eyes.

Twilight didn't open her eyes again. Why? You ask. Well because of the simple fact that Twilight Sparkle was dead.


	3. The Calm After the Storm

Spike looked down as Twilight drew her final breath. He wiped the tears out of his eyes. It was over. Twilight Sparkle was dead. He wanted to cry more. He wanted to sob for a hundred years, but he knew he shouldn't. He promised Twilight he would not mourn her for too long.

Spike looked down at Twilight. She looked so...peaceful. So calm. She looked like a precious artifact in a museum. Spike dared interrupt her calm when he reached down and planted one final kiss on her forehead.

Spike had to leave. The funeral preparations would have to be arranged soon. The next few days would be hard on everyone. Equestria had lost one her greatest heroes. He left the room and quietly closed the door, as if the noise would wake up Twilight. Spike went down the stairs and walked to the front door. He took one last look upstairs and smiled. He smiled. Why did he smile? He just lost a great friend to the cold and unforgiving hoof of Death. No, he knew that was wrong. He did not lose Twilight. Twilight was just going to be away for a long time. Spike knew that one day in the far yet not so distant future he would be reunited with Twilight. That is why he smiled.

With that last thought, Spike opened the door and left. Gently closing the door behind him.

The End.


End file.
